The present invention relates to a bird cage, and more particularly to a knock-down bird cage that can be collapsed and packed in a collapsed manner to reduce its transportation cost.
After busy duty-hours or during holidays, people may participate different activities such as enjoying music, cultivating garden plants and flowers, raising birds, etc. For raising birds, a bird cage is needed. A variety of bird cages are commercially available. However, these bird cages are commonly not collapsible. FIG. 1 shows a knock-down bird cage which can be arranged into a collapsed manner to minimize its transportation cost. This structure of knock-down bird cage is comprised of a cage body, a collector plate, and a stand. The cage body is collapsible, and comprised of a set of panels detachably coupled to one another. However, because the collector plate and the stand are not collapsible, the knock-down bird cage still occupies much storage space when collapsed.